How About A Coffee?
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Tino works a fairly quiet job with a very light work load, and perhaps that's why he meets him and has the time to talk to him. *Gift fic to TheProfessionalLurker.*


**Merry Christmas! (Why am I drinking coffee during this moment? Ahh...) Anyway, here you go! (I mentioned this briefly yesterday though I tried not to give away who it was for, so I hope that I didn't give that away and that you enjoy this! You've been a pretty awesome friend thus far, and I can't imagine anything better of a written gift for you or may be my imagining doesn't work well. Anyway, enjoy this and have a wonderful Christmas!**

Tino's fingers curled around his coffee mug warmly as he watched the traffic flow in and around- though mostly around- the small, Scandinavian cafe.

It happened to be one of the young employee's favorite places to be and relax or at least to people watch and wonder about the other students and occasionally non-students milling about outside as few came in, making the work load pretty light almost every day.

Soft footsteps crunched the ground, almost seeming to take up more space and noise than usual.

"Do you work here?" The voice before him, asked as if in a trance by what Tino had no clue.

"Yeah, do you want something to drink or eat?" His question became filled with nervous energy when he gazed up at the other man.

The other was much taller than him, had a scary looking scowl on his face, and was almost menacing in appearance.

Tino smiled up at him as he was always the polite and kind employee while at work though he behaved so with out having to be in the presence of his work place, and he didn't even have to solely be that way for his job.  
He led the tall man towards the counter as he tried to think up something to say though it probably came out as nonsensical garbage in Tino's opinion as he still couldn't remember that first topic that had originated solely off of nervous energy and the need to be polite.

It startled him when the next day, that same man came back to the cafe to order again though his order seemed vastly different from before though that may have been due to Tino's constant and changing suggestions for drinks and food based off of what people seemed to enjoy.

Tino may be a nervous individual sometimes and other times far too quiet and even finally other times too talkative, but he still noticed things as if by some sheer reflex.

He noticed when Berwald as he'd come to realize later's interests when it came to food.

Berwald wasn't a picky eater though he generally preferred something sweet around lunchtime when he was near Tino though if he came in later or earlier than normal, it couldn't be sweet to get the same kind of reaction as before.

Tino noticed all of this and more as he slowly realized how Berwald spoke to him when he did as his words came out in a sort of gentle, slow, melodious, deep voice.

The Finn had flushed upon realizing this though he grew more fascinated in time as he tried to pretend to not notice these things.

Berwald was vastly curious about Tino and how one answer could procure a long five minute ramble from Tino that much was clear.

The Swedish man as that part was obvious from his accents though his stereotypical Swedish personality surprisingly brought that home really liked to hear what Tino had to say though Tino would have never expected to meet such an attentive, quiet man before.

He loved Berwald's voice and the way he could emphasize or denote the emphasis on his words at will, making certain ones fade from mind at will, and others latch on to it.

Tino only grew more surprised when Berwald had arrived with a homemade version of Tino's favorite treat as the Swede had actually remembered what Tino had been talking about the day before.

To the Swede's credit, Tino loved the thoughtful and tasty treat; little things like this ocassionally happened as if to draw Tino's attention to that very fact.

He loved seeing the Swedish man's gifts for him which were usually homemade sweets or some type of homemade furniture.

Tino grew closer and closer to Berwald, and the suprising glee that came with that became quite important to him as he continued to spend time with the other at a fairly frequent level.

Eventually, the level that would change their lives occured as the Swede confessed and drew Tino in to his arms with permission as lips sealed the deal further and warm arms encased each other in a loving and protective embrace.

It was startling to Tino how such an unbusy work load would become so much more and not as in work and would make things much more loving and perfect for them both; Tino's life changed one day by heavy footsteps and a heavily accented voice asking for a meal.


End file.
